


After The Show...

by orphan_account



Series: This Misery Changes Every Memory, This Happiness Taints My Darkest Days With Glory. [12]
Category: 8 Out of 10 Cats RPF
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to move up your body…:</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Show...

**Author's Note:**

> Euuuurggghhhh

And you let him do that after the show, didn’t you? After the show it was all frantic gropes and heavy breathing, and he did more than just kiss you. But you liked that, didn’t you?  
You didn’t mind it from him because you were doing more than just kissing him too, weren’t you? And he liked it, you both did. So why does it feel so wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own...


End file.
